


Peeping Kouga

by PaperFox19



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, Hentai, Male Solo, Multiple Orgasms, Pregnancy, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 07:22:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3348530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kouga peeps on Kagome with surprising results.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peeping Kouga

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review; Reviews Inspire New Fics and Keep Me Going

old fic of mine 

Peeping Kouga

warnings peeping and touching and language lemony stuff all through

Kouga removed his armor and pelts as he hid behind a bush that over looked a hot spring. Kagome bathed in the hot spring unaware of being watched, by the young wolf prince. Kouga peeped over the bush his cock already rock hard. He watched Kagome bathed herself, working his arousal to the images presented to him.

In his position he got to take in Kagome's scent, which only aroused him, further. 'Ha that mutt doesn't know what he's missing out on. Kagome has the greatest scent better than any youkai or human. Heh his loss my gain, but for now I'll enjoy from afar.'

Kouga watched as she worked a cloth over her body. He imagined her hands on his cock stroking him, teasing him. He groaned and licked his lips. He knew Kagome's hands would be smaller and softer then his own battle worn hands, but just the thought of her touching him aroused him.

He growled when she washed her neck exposing it like a proper mate would. Kouga dove deeper into his fantasy, lavishing her neck with his tongue, nipping at her gently with his fangs. He heard her moan below and his cock twitched. He gripped himself harder and used his pre-cum to stroke faster.

He watched as Kagome rose from the water, exposing her torso. She moved the wash cloth over her breasts and down her stomach. Kouga moved into a squatting position using his strong legs to hold him up.

He gripped his now dripping cock with both hands as he imagined working his cock between her soft breasts. He started to drool and took one last peek at Kagome, before closing his eyes. He knew if he saw anymore his beast would get loose and demand to take her by force if it didn't get what it wanted.

He licked his right hand and massaged the head of his cock; he imagined it was her tongue as he fucked her breasts. He growled out her name as he came spraying his seed over his hand, the ground, and the bushes. On shaky legs he fell to his knees. He imagined Kagome licking up his cum and he let out a sigh. 'Oh I wish to have her for real.'

"Heh, that was a great, but when we mate Kagome it will be even greater, I will bring you pleasure and your pleasure will be mine." He opened his eyes and was disappointed to see Kagome was gone. He sighed. "Oh well let her go home to the mutt for now, but I will have her in the end."

He stood up and turned around and yelped. He was face to face with a very naked and angry Kagome. Kouga got a full view of Kagome's sweet body, he couldn't help getting hard again, and he quickly realized his situation and panicked and tried to cover his hard on. "Wait Kagome this isn't what it loo-" Kouga tried to take a step back but stepped in his cum and slipped back and fell on his back.

He was completely exposed to Kagome now. He looked up at Kagome. She looked angry with her arms crossed over her breasts. Kouga held up his hands. "Wait Kagome please let me explain." Kagome caught his cum covered hand, and Kouga gulped.

Kagome brought his hand to her mouth and began to lick his seed off his hand. Kouga froze his cock twitching, as Kagome cleaned his hand of cum. "Ka…Kagome!" He gasped as she sucked on one of his fingers.

Kagome moved in between Kouga's legs. "You're a naughty boy Kouga. How dare you peep on me?" Kagome released Kouga's hand and took his arousal into her hand. Kouga groaned and bucked into her grasp.

He moaned as she gently stroked him. Having her soft hands on his hard flesh was a hundred times better than his fantasy. His beast growled happily feeling his desired mate touch him so intimately. His cock began to leak again.

"You like this don't you?" Kagome asked sweetly. Kouga at a loss for words nodded. "Do you want more?" She leaned forward, and Kouga's eyes drew to her breasts, he licked his lips and nodded faster. Kagome cupped his heavy balls, making Kouga bite his lip to suppress a whimper. "What makes you think you deserve more?" She snapped giving his balls a hard squeeze, and stroked his cock faster. Kouga gasped and writhed under her touch. "You keep sneaking around like a peeping tom pleasuring yourself to my body." Kouga gasped.

'She known how long has she known, oh shit she's working me to good. Oh shit!' Kouga growled as he shot his load over Kagome's hand and chest. Kagome released him and he looked up at her. "How did you know?"

Kagome smiled, and gave a kiss to his leg, causing the jewel to glow. Kouga blushed realizing how stupid he had been of course she could sense the jewel. He looked up at her pleading that she wouldn't hate him.

Kagome stood up and moved away from Kouga and he feared the worst. "Hey wait can't we keep going, I know I've been bad but I love you, and only you." He looked at his loves body and started getting hard again. He blushed but didn't look away from her.

Kagome looked at him and licked the cum off her hand. "Sorry Kouga but that's all a peeping tom deserves, but if you join me for another bath I might be more willing." Kagome smiled at him and walked away,Kouga sprang up and chased after her. "Kagome wait who's this tom hey Kagome Kagome!"

Kouga never peeped again but Kagome had an extra bathing companion every night and 9 months later she had 3 more.

Owari


End file.
